Pokemon Sex! The Next Generation!
by NicoTheAngel
Summary: Meet a new hero name Bryce and join him in his sexual adventures with Kiersten, Shauna, and his partner Pokemon! Rated K for hardcore lemons in the future. And NO flames! If you don't like it don't read it! You have your hobbies and I have mine!


**Hello everyone this is my first story on this site. I tried to make this story a long time ago but my computer didn't work and it would leave out random word or words. Now I am using a different method that I tested so it should work. I do not own pokemon or the pokemon in this story. I did come up with some of the names of the people though. If you do not like: Alcohol, Sex, Nudeness, Cussing, or Pokemon. DO NOT READ! Oh and here are some cookies for you to enjoy while you are reading!(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)ENJOY!**

/

Hi, my name is Bryce, Bryce Josiah Ketchum. I am 18 and about to start my pokemon journey. I live in Vainville Town in the Kalos Region, so I am partly French. So wait backup **18**! I know you're supposed to start your journey at 10. The only problem was my Mom didn't want me to go out so soon because she thought it was dangerous(She is a damn hypocrite since she got to go on her journey at only **9**!). Well anyway there are some things that are different now in the pokemon world.

Since Diantha, the pokemon league champion, got defeated by some unknown guy, she passed down the responsbility of being pokemon league champion down to him. This has gotten me kinda nervous. You see this guy is said to have beaten her with only Kanto, Sinnoh, and one Kalos Region pokemon. He used a Venusaur, a Charizard, a Blastoise, an Infernape, a Greninja, and a Pikachu. Now why would that make me nervous? Well you see my dad was from Kanto and he met my mom on the first day of his journey and they stayed together ever since and finally the git married and moved from region to region and they didn't know my mom was pregnant with me so then he had to continue his pokemon journey so he could become a pokemon master. And when he left he had a Venusaur, a Charizard, a Blastoise, an Infernape, a _Froakie,_ and his life time partner ... _Pikachu!_

His name was Ash Ketchum. My moms name is Misty Ketchum. So that is why I am so nervous. This might be my chance to meet my dad. Also today I am finally going to meet all the other kids who are getting or already have a pokemon. Another new thing in the pokemon world is that the choices of your first pokemon vary even more. You can choose one from all the types.

Also there are pokemon from different regions! Here are the different pokemon. The Normal type is a male Meowth, the Scratch Cat Pokemon. The Fire type is a female Fennekin, the Fox Pokemon. The Water type is a male Froakie, the Bubble Frog Pokemon. The Electric type is a male Pichu, the Tiny Mouse Pokemon. The Grass type is a male Chespin, the Spiny Nut Pokemon.

The Psychic type is a female Ralts, the Feeling Pokemon. The Fighting type is a male Riolu, the Emanation Pokemon. The Poison type is a male Croagunk, the Toxic Mouth Pokemon. The Ground type is a male Cubone, the Lonely Pokemon. The Flying type is a female Pidgey, the Tiny Bird Pokemon. The Dragon type is a male Axew, the Tusk Pokemon. The Bug type is a female Krickitot, the Cricket Pokemon.

The Rock type is a male Roggenrola, the Mantle Pokemon. The Ghost type is a female Shuppet, the Puppet Pokemon. The Ice type is a female Vanillite, the Fresh Snow Pokemon. The Steel type is a male Klink, the Gear Pokemon. The Dark type is a female Zorua, the Tricky Fox Pokemon. That is all of them. Personaly I really want the Ralts.

I have always liked Psychic types, espcialy since one saved my mom and I's life. One day when I was 8, we were having a pic-nic outside under the oran berry tree in our front yard. When out of nowhere an angry and wild Nidoking came charging at us from the forest! It was just about to rip us to shreds when a Gardevoir, the last evolution of Ralts, appeared right in front of us. Its eyes were glowing light blue. Suddenly the Nidoking was surrounded by a blue light and it launched into the air and landed somewhere in the forest. The Gardevoir turned to us, bowed, and then disappeared.

We have no idea why it saved us or why the Nidoking even attacked us, but ever since then I've always wanted one. This was finally my chance! So anyways I was in my room getting dressed in my blue zip up jacket, my dads old pokemon master hat, black jeans, and red running shoes, when I heard my moms voice say,"Bryce! Hurry, you're going to be late!""OK, Mom!" I responded. I ran down the stairs to meet my mom.

My mom is the sweetest woman you could ever meet, but get on her bad side and she become your worst nightmare. She has orange hair that is tied up in a top-side of the head ponytail, viridian eyes, and usually wears blue short shorts, a yellow top, and red suspenders. She also has a Togetic, a normal and flying type pokemon that was once a Togepi that both my dad and her hatched from an egg. The thing about Togepi is that when a Togepi is hatched from an egg the first person it sees it sees as its parent and will stay with them forever. So anyhow I ran downstairs to see my mom cooking with Togetic flying around the house."Hi mom." I said."Hi honey. Kiersten and one of the neighbors are outside."She said with a smile.

"OK mom, be back in a little bit, love ya!" Now who is Kiersten you ask. She is my bestfriend that I have a super crush on. She has shoulder length brown hair, grayish blue eyes, and a beautiful smile. She is 17 and super sexy! She usually wears a blue short short skirt and sometimes(Accidental or on purpose is not determined)gives me a panty shot. She also wears a black tank top with a silvery jacket, black slipper like shoes, and silver owl earings. She has a nice tight ass, and a beautiful pair of C cup breasts that dounce just a little in her tight shirt and bra.

So I walked outside to see Kiersten, to which I bearly sustained not to get a nosebleed, and a girl about 16 with big brown eyes, long brown hair that was in pigtails, a small ass, A cup breasts, a pink shoulder bag foor supplies, a pink shirt with a heart, a pink skirt, and some pink high tops."Hi Kiersten and...?""Hi Bryce," Kiersten said,"This is Shauna."

"Nice to meet ya Shauna." I said."Hi Bryce," She said back to me,"Are you ready! We're going to get our Pokemon FINALLY! I'm 16. My mom thought it was to dangerous to start at 10.""Same here." Kiersten and I said at the same time. That's right we both had the same problem.

If one of us had started earlier than the other we might not still be bestfriends. Well anyway we still are bestfriends and that is all that matters to me."OK Bryce tell your mom we're going to TTOOWWNN to get our Pokemon!" I told them would be right back. I ran inside and said,"Hey mom Kiersten, Shauna, and I are heading over to TTOOWWNN real quick to go get our Pokemon. I'll be back to get the rest of my stuff OK.""OK, I love you I will see you in a bit." She said and kissed my cheek. I ran outside and said,"OK guys lets GO!"


End file.
